


You Will Find Me

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Nyota and T'Pring take a camping trip
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Series: Resist the Snooze [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Kudos: 8





	You Will Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these two okay????
> 
> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was camping 
> 
> title from [ Walking in the Wind by One Direction](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ZycJRpLOazlLcoFGxGROO?si=qWD1MZjKQFCr6RsTUb6NgA)

"I do not understand the appeal of this activity, Nyota." If T'Pring were human, she'd scoff. She's not, so she simply raises an eyebrow.

"Camping is a lot of fun." Nyota insists. "When the weather is nice."

"Then we should have ensured that the weather would be pleasant."

"Oh, I don't know. I think we can still make the most of this." Nyota extends her arms towards T'Pring, who pointedly does not sigh. She does, however, slide closer to Nyota across the air mattress that takes up the majority of the floor space in their tent.

If anyone had asked T'Pring who she thought she would be bonded to, she would not have been sure of the answer. She would have been fairly certain it would not be Spock, but she never would have entertained the idea that she would be so deeply in love with a human woman. So much so that she would consent to spending a significant amount of Nyota's brief shore leave in a tent in the woods.

Nyota pulls her even closer.

"Have you thought about that thing we were talking about?"

"I have. The idea is certainly not without merit, or logic."

"High praise. But...?"

"I am unsure if it would be uncomfortable to work directly under Spock. Or if he would be uncomfortable being my direct superior. Although I am also unsure if I truly... care."

"We could ask him, you know. But I don't really think Spock will be the problem there - he has a pretty good lid on all of that."

"You mean that I should be more concerned with Captain Kirk's reaction."

"He's very... protective. Of Spock." Nyota agrees."It goes both ways, of course. They're like that. But..."

"I understand. Perhaps it is Captain Kirk I should speak with."

"If you want. I can get all the paperwork handled. Hikaru is going to owe me _huge_ when we pull this off." Nyota laughs. T'Pring lets the corners of her mouth twitch up in what can almost be called a smile.

"I believe that this is the case for most of your friends aboard the _Enterprise_ , correct?"

"That's true. They wouldn't get anywhere without me."

"That is something I have no trouble believing."

They can hear the rain slowing down, then finally stopping against the roof of the tent.

"I've been in space for too long. Let's go see some freaking _plants_." Nyota says, pulling T'Pring to her feet.

T'Pring smiles to herself. She spent much of her life trying to forget that Spock would be part of it, but now she knows what a mistake that was. Perhaps, if she is offered the position aboard the _Enterprise_ , they can become friends of some kind. If nothing else, being colleagues will not be unpleasant.

The rest of the afternoon is spent hiking through the woods - the late spring foliage bright from the earlier rain.

"I concede that this is quite pleasant." T'Pring admits as they stop to eat.

"See? I'd never steer you wrong." Nyota's teasing, but T'Pring recognizes the truth of her words.

"You have not as of yet. As such, I think you are correct. If the position on the _Enterprise_ is still open, I would like to be the one to fill it."

To her confusion, though, tears spring to Nyota's eyes. She doesn't say anything, just throws her arms around T'Pring in the way that even her Vulcan upbringing cannot force her to stop.

"This is going to be so wonderful, T'Pring. We'll finally have the time to just _be_."

"I was under the impression that life on board a starship could be quite demanding." T'Pring brings her arms up, encircling Nyota's waist. The other woman tucks her face into T'Pring's shoulder.

"But it will be so much better with you there."

They're quiet for a minute.

"I love you." T'Pring says it quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
